Something About Dancing
by Atemu'sLotus
Summary: Stephanie Rogers just moved from Brooklyn to D.C. and has met the man of her dreams in a local cop Sam Wilson. Too bad there's more to Stephanie than what meets the eye. Will their relationship blossom anyways? Most likely. This author loves happy endings. Enjoy the smut. Trans!Steve Rogers Fem!Bucky, and Kid Fic at the end. There is mention of assault but it's by an OC.


"Damn, Steph. You get in a fight again?" Sam asked when he saw the familiar petite frame sitting at Carter's desk.

Sharon nodded in sympathy as Steph muttered something about how the bastard fuckin' deserved it.

Noticing she didn't have a warm drink, Sam laughed and headed towards the coffee machine. "You still like it black, Steph?"

Sharon looked up, from typing Steph's statement, with a smile but before she opened her mouth Steph answered, "Yes, please." She eyed Sharon.

The cop smirked and leaned in so only Steph could hear. "Just like your men, right Steph?"

A flush spread across Steph's cheeks, highlighting her freckles. "Shut the fuck up, Sharon," she whispered back. She straightened in her seat when Sam placed the coffee in front of her. "Thank you, Officer Wilson," Steph breathed before bringing the coffee to her lips for a much needed sip.

Ever since Stephanie Rogers had moved from her comfortable Brooklyn apartment to D.C., she had been getting really acquainted with the local police station. It wasn't her fault, truly. It's just that every time she went out for a drink she would get into a fight. This time had been less painful than most. She was at the bar for a quick drink before going to meet up with Bucky. Suddenly, this drunken bastard groped her only to feel different equipment then what he was expecting. Furious, Steph had smashed her beer bottle on his face. He was in too much pain to retaliate right away so she kicked him in the groin and then landed a blow to his head when he bent over in pain. All the while she was yelling and screaming profanities at him. Stephanie called it a win when she walked away without any spilt blood on her part. However, she was still shaken from the abrupt encounter so she appreciated the warmth of the coffee.

She had wondered why Sharon hadn't offered her any, until Sam walked in. Her first fight in D.C. had introduced her to fine Officer Wilson. Whenever she got to see him it made her stomach flip. This time was no exception and Sharon knew it.

"You know you can call me Sam, right? We're practically celebrating our tenth anniversary with as many coffee dates as we've had," Sam protested. He pulled up his chair to face Steph. "I don't see any cuts, must be getting' stronger."

"You should see the other guy," Steph retorted. She and Sam grinned at each other before Sharon snorted.

"When you're done gazing at each other, I see your girl friend Bucky in the lobby. You're free to go… If you want."

Sam stood, "Want me to walk you out?"

Steph nodded before drinking the rest of her coffee in one go. The slight burn helped to ground her. She grabbed her clutch and stood up to follow Sam. She was able to ogle his ass before he stopped to wait for her to catch up.

"You look nice tonight, Steph. Going out dancing once Barnes is done chewing you out?" Sam asked. He opened up the door to let her through.

"Maybe. Why?"

Sam looked her up and down and smirked, "Well, I get off soon…"

"Then maybe you should wear a cock ring, "Steph quipped. She stopped in her tracks, looking at Sam in abject horror. Did she really just suggest a cock ring to the policeman she had a crush on?

However, Sam just burst out laughing, "Oh, so that's how it is?"

Steph flushed and chuckled, "Yeah, that's how it is."

They grinned at each other and took a step closer to each other. Their chuckles faded out and the air surrounding them was comfortable yet electrified.

Sam broke the silence first, "So about that dance."

"Stephanie Grant Rogers!"

The mood died and Steph cringed, "Fuck."

"Yeah, you best swear, you asshole. How could you get into a brawl without me?" Bucky raved as she stomped up. "Hey, Officer Wilson," Bucky greeted. Sam nodded and shifted a little closer to Steph. "I told you to come to the salon. You know why? Because I knew, I KNEW you wouldn't get into a physical fight there!"

"It's not my fault!" Steph yelled and stepped closer to Bucky.

"Yes it is! Why didn't you come to the salon?"

"He grabbed my junk! I had to do something!" Steph screamed as she threw her hands in the air.

Sam was shocked and anger flared in his chest. He looked to Bucky and saw a similar reaction. That asshole was gonna get what was coming to him once Steph and Bucky were gone. Sam and Sharon would make sure of it.

Bucky's stance went from annoyed to murderous. "He what," she growled.

Steph shrugged and stepped back, "I handled it. I fucked him over with a beer bottle and made him bleed before sterilizing him. Taken care of. Can we go dancing now? Please."

Bucky stared at Steph but the small blonde refused to look her in the eyes. Bucky then shared a look with Sam. He nodded and patted his holster. Bucky gave him a Cheshire grin and nodded a thank you before looking back to Steph.

"Yeah, let's go celebrate you kicking some ass."

Steph looked up at Bucky with a smile, "I thought the beer bottle was a nice touch."

Bucky laughed and turned to swing her arm around Steph's neck. "Thank god you only drink shots at home. Otherwise your ass would've been in trouble. And if you ever see him again point him out, he's a dead man." Then Bucky began to lead them away but she turned her head at the last second, "See ya, Wilson!"

Steph sighed in relief and then chuckled at Bucky's attempt at making her feel better. She then turned around to wave goodbye to Sam, "Bye Officer Wilson! Thanks for the coffee!"

Sam smiled and waved as he watched the two women march out the door. "Maybe next time," he sighed as he turned around. He had a prisoner to talk to.

_**~Maybe like a week later or something~**_

"Steph! I barely recognized you outside the police station!" Sam greeted as he stopped by her table at the outside café.

The small blonde looked up with a delightfully surprised smile. "Officer Wilson! Please join me, I'll pay you back all those coffees."

Sam smiled and took a seat. He waved to a server to ask for coffee and then turned back to Steph. His smile grew as he looked Steph over. Her hair was plaited and pinned up in a crown. She was wearing a cute summer dress that hugged her in all the right places. "Don't mind if I do. You're looking exceptionally radiant today."

Steph flushed and looked Sam over. He was out of uniform which would be a pity but his t-shirt and fitted jeans certainly did him justice. The black leather jacket was a nice touch. "Not bad yourself. Enjoying your day off?"

"More like weekend. It's pretty nice," Sam responded before thanking the server that brought him a cup of coffee. "How about you? Staking out possible bullies that need their asses kicked?"

Steph laughed. "None yet. But if I find any I'll let you know."

"Thanks," Sam said before taking a sip of coffee. He savored the flavor before putting the cup down. "So are you okay from last time I saw you?"

Stephanie nodded. She closed her sketchbook and sighed. "I was a little shaken up bit nothing too bad. I'm more used to the boob grab then the straight-down-to-business grab. But he bled a lot and that made me feel a bit better."

Sam stared at her for a few seconds, his brow wrinkled on concern. "Do you get grabbed a lot?"

She smiled softly in response to his concern, "Yeah, typical sexual harassment for a beauty like me."

Sam relaxed a bit but insisted, "If you don't want to tell me it's fine but I want you to be safe out here."

Steph nodded and wrapped her hands around her large coffee cup. The warmth seeped into her hands, giving her a sense of calm. Not that Sam scared her, just the opposite, but she didn't want to talk about all of the shit she's been through in her life.

"Usually I don't go out by myself so it won't happen again… Not without back up at least," Steph answered. She was all too used to harassment but usually she had Bucky to back her up if it got too bad. Last time was a close call.

Sam accepted the answer begrudgingly. He took another sip of his coffee to stop himself from promising that there won't be a next time or that if there was… "Well, if you ever need back up you got my number."

"Is that number for emergencies only?" Steve sassed. The mood had gotten too somber for an impromptu coffee date. Not that it was a coffee DATE-date but… Yeah…

Seeing her attempt at lightening the mood, Sam chuckled and leaned in from across the table. "I never did get that dance."

Steph smiled and mirrored Sam's movements. "You wanna dance with little old me, Officer Wilson?" She batted her eyelashes for good measure.

"You know, I keep telling you to call me Sam. I'm beginning to think that you have an authority kink," Sam quipped, leaning a little bit closer.

"Mmm… The uniform certainly helps. Although, I must say that jacket hugs your shoulders really well," Steph grinned as she leaned in closer. She had to use her chair for leverage but she was a breath away from kissing her long time crush so she couldn't care less.

"Thanks. It helps me pick up lovely ladies such as yourself," Sam answered.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. They can never resist how good the leather feels under their hands when I kiss them," he murmured, leaning in until their lips barely touched.

Steph hummed and shifted so her hands rested on Sam's shoulders. "Like this?"

"It's a start."

"Well, are you gonna kiss me or not, _Sam_?" she asked with extra emphasis on his first name.

"Pushy," he quipped as he cradled her face in his hands and closed the gap between them.

If Steph was a poet she would describe the kiss as a sigh. Something deep and relaxing. She felt warm and giddy. A chuckle escaped her lips and they parted to lean their foreheads together.

"That leather was soft indeed," Steph giggled and rubbed her hands across Sam's shoulders for emphasis.

"You're lips weren't too bad either although we might have to kiss again. Just so I can make sure," Sam replied.

"Hmm… That could be arranged. But do you think you can handle a woman like me?" Steph asked. Some insecurity was starting to grow and butterflies raged in the pit of her stomach until Sam kissed her again.

"Handle? No. But I'm fairly certain I am in danger of falling in love with you." He kissed her again with a smile. "Sexy little ass kicker."

Stephanie laughed as her heart soared. She grabbed Sam's face and kissed him fiercely. When they parted for air she gasped, "So about that dance."

_**~Two or so years later~**_

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" Sam asked as he entered their bedroom.

He and Steph had moved in together two years after the café kiss. They were in the middle of planning their wedding and Sam wanted to treat his lady to a night of fun before they went shopping for floral arrangements tomorrow. The wedding was fun to plan but Sam could see the tension growing in Steph's shoulders as they looked over the venue the day before. It was time for a break. It was time to finally go dancing. However, his lovely fiancée was still lying on their bed in her pajamas.

"Is there a point to all of this?" Steph mumbled into her pillow.

"Yeah, to go dancing. So let's go," Sam answered. He sat down on the bed next to Steph's tired form. Her posture was screaming that something was off but Sam couldn't figure out what. "Steph, What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" He asked. Gently, Sam rubbed the blonde's back, trying to soothe her.

"Why bother? I'm so fucked up, Sam. Why even care?" she sniffed into her pillow. Nothing exceptionally big happened to her today. No one was mean, no one talked shit behind her back. It was just… The whole process of the wedding planning left her drained. Ever since she was little she dreamed of her wedding. But every time someone mentioned the perfect bride or being the real queen of the day, Steph cringed. It felt like she was lying to herself. How could she go through with marrying Sam, the perfect groom when she was an imperfect bride? Her thoughts turned darker and darker until Sam's voice caught her attention.

"Hey, you are not fucked up and I care a lot," Sam insisted. When Steph didn't speak he sighed and toed off his shoes and socks. Slowly, so as not to jostle her, Sam crawled onto his side of the bed and laid down, facing Steph. He rubbed her arm soothingly. "Talk to me."

Steph looked at Sam and studied him. His hair was freshly brushed, as he often did before shaving his face. The comforting smell of his after-shave filled her senses when he had moved above her and it stayed with her now. The color of his shirt was a fire red, a perfect match to the little red number she had in her closet. His wonderfully toned legs were wrapped in tight fitting pants. Sam, her handsome fiancé was truly a sight to behold. But her favorite part of him at that moment was the look in his eyes. It was warm and full of love and concern. Her heart ached.

"I'm not perfect," she confessed in a whisper. "I'm not the perfect bride but you're the perfect groom. I feel... I feel like I'm letting you down the closer we get to the wedding."

Sam touched Steph's cheek and wiped away a rogue tear. "I am far from perfect but I want you to know that if I am so perfect it's only because of you."

Steph tried to scoff but it turned into a small sob. She moved closer to Sam and he opened his arms so she could settle against him.

"Stephanie, my intelligent and sassy lady love. You are the perfect bride because you're mine, just as I'm the perfect groom because I'm yours. If you're feeling tired because of all the planning then I'll cancel the reservations. But never feel like you're letting me down. I love you and I will always love you. Okay? There will never be a day when I stop loving you. Never."

Steph smiled and rubbed her face against Sam's covered chest. She was still a little sad and doubtful, it would never leave but neither would Sam. And that knowledge helped to ease the ache in her chest. "Oh, so that's how it is?" she whispered.

Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of Steph's forehead, "Yeah, that's how it is."

Steph pushed Sam over and climbed on top of him. He laughed in delight as she settled on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Can we just cuddle and make-out for a little bit?" she asked, her face leaning into Sam's space.

"Want me to cancel the reservation?" he asked as he settled into the bed.

"Nah, it's at eight and it's only six-thirty. Plus you wanted to go dancing," she mumbled as she slowly kissed her fiancé.

He hummed underneath her and lifted her shirt so he could feel her bare back. "Fine, but we shouldn't be late for food," he answered between kisses.

"Oh? And what would happen if I did make us late?" Steph giggled into the next few kisses. She moved her legs temptingly against Sam's groin. He groaned, making the ache in Steph's chest lessen.

Sam flipped them over and devoured Steph's mouth. Once she was left panting and hard, Sam leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Then I'll just have make you cum all over your pretty little pajamas before we have to order out." Steph moaned and arched against Sam, begging for more. "Do you want to cum baby? Do you?"

"Yes," Steph groaned. She just wanted Sam, to feel the love he had professed so vehemently.

"How do you want it?" Sam asked as he rocked down to rub against the crease between her hip and thigh. "How does my sexy fiancée want to mess up her pajamas? Hm…"

"Just eat me, please just taste me. Eat me Sam," Steph begged.

"As you wish," Sam responded before taking off his shirts and throwing them to the floor. He stood up to remove his pants and Steph quickly shimmied out of her shorts, leaving on her t-shirt. She laid there and lifted her arms towards Sam. He immediately shucked his underwear and then fell into her small but strong embrace. He kissed her until he couldn't breathe. He ate her mouth, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. With a twist of a nipple, Steph gasped and conceded defeat.

Sam then lifted her shirt further and peppered her chest and stomach with hickeys. Tasting her skin as it slowly got hotter and more flushed. Steph wiggled, trying to find purchase by grasping the sheets but to no avail. As Sam sucked on the sensitive skin between her hip and her thigh, Steph moaned and arched into the sensation. She clawed at Sam's back, wanting more. She needed more.

"Grab the pillow," Sam panted as he licked and kissed Steph's trembling thighs.

She moved so quickly to obey that she jostled the bed. Sam chuckled and sat up. He crossed his legs and then pulled Steph closer to him. Her skin tingled as her naked back was dragged across the sheets, bringing her closer to Sam.

"Sam, please," she gasped.

He lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. "Look at you. Look at how you're clenching and I haven't even played with your pussy yet."

"Oh, just shut up and –Oh!" Steph arched into Sam's mouth as he licked a long stripe from her puckering hole to the little bundle of nerves. Sam stopped there and then lifted his mouth away so he could press his thumb against the sensitive skin. Steph moaned and jerked.

Sam stopped and kissed the bundle of skin. He made a trail of kisses until he was back to her twitching hole. As he kissed it Steph begged for more and he obliged. Slowly and thoroughly Sam licked and kissed Steph's hole. When he could feel her trembling he prodded the tight ring with his tongue. She sighed and tried to relax into Sam's mouth. With a little more pressure Sam breached the ring of muscle and licked inside. He got her sopping wet before adding a finger beside his tongue.

Steph cried out in ecstasy and clutched the pillow supporting her head. Her feelings overwhelmed her. She had been feeling so shitty this afternoon but just being near Sam, hearing and feeling him support her. It made her heart swell. Just for a bit she could forget about being a "perfect" bride. For now she could let go and let Sam take care of her. All of her thoughts stuttered to a halt when Sam found that bundle of nerves inside her.

"Mmm… Like that? Like it when I rub your clit like that?" Sam purred.

"Yes, Sam. God, I love you. I love you so so much. Please," Steph sobbed.

Sam's gaze softened and he kissed her spit slicked hole while massaging her prostate. "I love you Stephie you're my beautiful woman, my everything." He could feel her clench around his fingers at his declaration and turned his head to kiss her trembling thigh. "Cum for me Stephie. I know you can. Show me how gorgeous you are when you cum."

Steph's moans turned into a shout as Sam increased the pressure against her prostate. The pace was borderline brutal, just how Steph loved it. A few seconds later Steph's back bowed and she cummed all over her stomach and t-shirt, some of it hitting her chin.

Sam groaned and reached under Steph's body to grab his own dick. It was so sensitive he hissed at the contact. As he massaged the last waves of orgasm out of Steph, Sam pumped his cock. Exhausted from the climax Steph slumped and settled into the bed. Finally, Sam came with a gasp. He kissed the thigh to the left of his face and then gently lowered both of Steph's legs to the bed.

"Fuck dancing, after dinner we're coming back here and I am going to pound your beautiful little pussy till you faint from how powerfully I make you cum." Sam declared before getting up to get wash clothes to clean them up, he'd also brush his teeth while he was in the bathroom.

Steph laughed feeling more relaxed and calmer than before. She smacked Sam's ass when he turned. "Big talk. I'd like to see you try."

They both laughed and reached for each other's hands. Sam leaned over and kissed Steph's forehead before going to get the wash clothes. They'd survive the wedding planning, they'd survive anything as long as they had each other.

_**~Five to six years later~**_

Kya giggled as her daddy twirled her around the living room. She was wearing the Princess Tiana dress her Mommy had made for her. It was her favorite outfit.

"What are you two silly Billies doing?" Steph asked as she rocked back and forth on the couch, breast-feeding a one month old, Jason.

Their family had expanded over the years. With Sharon's help, Sam and Steph were blessed with a beautiful four year old girl and one month old boy. With a device used by adoptive mothers, Steph was able to nurse Kya and now Jason. It was a beautiful experience for both parents; Steph, for feeling closer to her children and Sam, for seeing the growing bonds between his family members.

"We're dancing, Mommy!" Kya exclaimed.

Steph laughed and caught Sam's eye. "Your daddy always was a good dancer."

"Not that you would know," Sam teased.

A glint sparked in Steph's eyes. "Well, maybe if you're good we can dance the night away, Officer Wilson."

Sam misstepped and Steph laughed so hard she had to reposition Jason against her chest.

"I knew it. I knew you loved the uniform," Sam laughed as he twirled Kya around the room once more.

Oh yes, they would be fine.


End file.
